


Like Father Like Daughter

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Daughter Reader Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Tony Stark’s daughter and creating the first Iron Woman suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Like Father Like Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919465) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



You were busy. You hardly left the lab in days. You were busy working on something very special. You had told Jarvis not to bother you or even the avengers including your own father. You were working very hard on an Iron man suit, but it wasn’t like your father’s. It was meant for you to wear which meant that it looked more feminine than your father’s suit. You had even picked (colors) instead of the classic red and gold that he had gone with.

 

Your hair was piled on the top of your head and a screwdriver between your teeth. You were saudering a piece together. You rubbed your face letting out a groan around the screwdriver. This was going to be a long run. But you supposed it was because you were a genius just like your father.

 

You finished working on it when you heard the door sliding open.

 

“Y/N? What the hell are you doing?” You heard your father.

 

You turned sharply. “Damn it.” You muttered looking at your father seeing him looking at you very upset.

 

“Y/N what the hell is this?”

 

You looked down and rolled your eyes. “What does it look like dad?”

 

“What the hell… no building suits.”

 

“God you aren’t the only one that knows how to build this. I thought that it would be awesome to make a suit for me.”

 

“Y/N… you are a college student.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “Going for my doctorate. Come on dad…” You said groaning.

 

Tony rubbed his face. He should have known that you would turn out just like him. “Damn it.”

 

“You should’ve known that I was going to be a genius like you?”

 

“Yeah… why didn’t you tell me that you wanted to build suits.”

 

“Well… I thought you wouldn’t approve.”

 

Tony looked the suit over. “It looks good for your first suit.” Tony said offering you a small smile.

 

“Really?” You asked with wide eyes.

 

“Yeah really. Y/N you did good on your first suit.”

 

“Wow… thanks dad. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

 

Tony smiled at you. He was happy to know that you had taken after him.


End file.
